Hidden Artwork and Masked Feelings
by 13CC
Summary: It’s time for the eighth grade camping trip! What Satoshi and Daisuke are roommates? There’s only one bed? What is it that Satoshi is trying to tell Daisuke? Will you please read this fic now? Should I ask more stupid questions? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

_13CC: Hey everybody! I haven't written any fan fictions in awhile. This is my first DNAngel fic. I hope you enjoy it!_

Summary- It's time for the eighth grade camping trip! What Satoshi and Daisuke are roommates? There's only one bed? What is it that Satoshi is trying to tell Daisuke? Will you please read this fic now? Should I ask more stupid questions?

Daisuke was sitting on the bus, listening anxiously as the teacher called out who would be sleeping with who and in what cabin. There were two beds in each cabin and two students would be assigned to sleep in each.

"Harada Risa and Harada Riku."

"Saehara Takeshi and Sekimoto Masahiro"

"Niwa Daisuke and-" _Please be someone good, please be someone good! _Daisuke prayed. "-Hiwatari Satoshi"

_/What? We're stuck with Creepy Boy? Ask for someone else Daisuke/ _

_Be quiet Dark! I can't just "ask for someone else"! I would embarrass Hiwatari!_

_/Who cares? I don't want to sleep with him/_

_It's like we'll be in the same bed or anything..._

"So we're roommates."

Daisuke jumped at the sudden voice in his ear.

As he turned he saw that Satoshi was sitting next him and his face was very close to Daisuke's since he had just been whispering in the boy's ear. The blue haired teen had smirk on his face that only grew as Daisuke blushed.

"H-Hiwatari-" Daisuke was cut off as Satoshi put a finger on the younger boy's lips. Satoshi leaned in closer causing Daisuke's blush to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Satoshi," He corrected removing his finger and sitting back in the seat.

"S-Satoshi," Daisuke said as if to try out the name. He looked down at his feet and blushed again, though he wasn't sure why.

The ride down to the campsite was long, but not at all boring. The students sang and watched movies and ate snacks and talked loudly to one and other. It was a lot of fun. Soon it was dark and most of the students had fallen asleep.

Daisuke could feel his eyelids getting heavier. They slowly slid shut and Daisuke dozed off.

The bus hit a small bump that caused the red haired boy to fall over so that his head was resting on Satoshi's shoulder.

A small smile graced the Hikari heir's face as he watched the younger boy sleeping. The smile, however, was quickly replaced by his normal expressionless features.

Another bump caused Daisuke to slid down Satoshi's chest and land with his head resting on the blue haired boy's lap. Once again a smile flickered across the older boy's face.

_I wonder what Daisuke's hair feels like? _

_/Why don't you touch it/ _Came the mocking voice of Krad.

_You might come out if I do, _Satoshi answered simply.

_/I promise that I won't. If that is what will make you happy Satoshi-sama, then I promise I won't come out. After all, if I give you what you want, you will give me what I want. Right Satoshi-sama/_

_Perhaps, _Satoshi answered as he began to run his fingers through Daisuke's soft, fire red hair. The younger boy smiled and shivered a bit under Satoshi's touch.

_/Daisuke? Daisuke. Daisuke/_

_What?_

_/You might want to get up- fast/_

_Why? I'm really comfortable._

_/You might not be so comfortable when you see who you're laying on/_

Daisuke opened his eyes realized that his head was resting on Satoshi's lap.

"Ah!" Daisuke jumped up. (A/n Well- he sat up really fast) "Sorry Hiwatari!" He said blushing madly.

"I didn't mind," Satoshi said with another smirk. "And I told you to call me Satoshi," the water haired boy added with a side glance at the younger boy. "You know Daisuke, in we are very different. Opposites almost, yet we seem to complete the other."

Diasuke looked back down at his feet. _What did Hiwatari mean by that? I'm sure it was nothing._

_/He likes you/_

_What? No way!_

Satoshi noticed that Daisuke looked flustered. Dark must be talking to him. It seemed that they were in an argument. Daisuke kept clenching and unclenching his hands. He looked angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"Alright class! We have fifteen minutes for you to find your cabins, unpack, change into hiking clothes, and meet back out here. Go!"

Everyone bolted in the direction of their cabin. Fifteen minutes wasn't much time.

Daisuke and Satoshi reached the cabin at the same time. Satoshi unlocked the door and then opened it for Daisuke, pressing himself against the door to hold it open for the red head. Daisuke had to squeeze past the older boy to get in. He could have sworn that he saw Satoshi smirk when he put his hand on the blunette's chest to help himself in.

Both boys unpacked quickly. Then they started to change into their hiking clothes. Daisuke turned his back so that he wasn't looking at Satoshi. The younger boy thought he felt eyes on him the entire time he was dressing though.

After they were dressed the two of them walked back to the meeting spot. Most of the kids were there. The teacher was doing a head count.

"Okay class everyone is here. We are about to begin the hike, but first let me remind you of the rules." The class groaned at this. "Do not wander off the trail. Do not leave any food because it might attract wild animals. No screaming. No whining. And finally, stay close to your partner at all times. Your partner is your roommate."

_/Now you have to hike with him too! Daisuke make sure he doesn't get you alone/_

_What's that supposed to mean? _Daisuke yelled (In his head) blushing.

_/I didn't mean it like that you pervert/_

_I'm not a pervert!_

_/Well you sure have some- interesting thoughts sometimes/ _

The hike started out very quiet. None of the kids wanted to talk because it would break the silence. But after about half an hour of hiking complaints could be heard and moaning and panting. The teacher was telling everyone that they were almost there. After being assured ten times that it was "right around the corner" everyone stopped thinking they were close and started complaining again.

"Daisuke."

Daisuke looked over at Satoshi when he hear his name.

"Come with me," he said stopping and walking to the edge of the trail. (A/n Satoshi and Daisuke are in the very back right behind Risa and Riku)

"We aren't supposed to go off the trail," Daisuke protested.

_/You're not supposed to leave your partner either. You'll be breaking a rule way or the other/ _Dark said as they watched Satoshi start to walk off the trail into the woods.

Daisuke thought for a moment. He looked back at the class as it disappeared around a corner. Then he ran after Satoshi.

"Wait for me!" Daisuke panted. Satoshi had been walking very fast. They were pretty far from the trail by now and they could no long heard the complaints from the other students. They could, however, heard waves splashing somewhere never by.

The blue haired teen stopped and turned to face Daisuke. The smaller boy stopped walking. Satoshi began to walk to towards Daisuke. The red head backed up as Satoshi got uncomfortably close.

"Why are we here?" Daisuke asked suddenly nervous.

"I need to tell you something," Satoshi answered walking still closer to the younger boy. As Daisuke backed up again, he stepped on a small log. It rolled out from under his foot causing him to fall backwards, bang his head on a tree and rip his shirt as he fell to the ground.

Blackness clouded his vision he slipped from consciousness.

Satoshi calmly lifted Daisuke into his arms and carried him through the woods and out on to the beach. No one was there. It was just the two of them.

Daisuke woke up with a pounding head ache. He felt a bit chilled too. Was he laying on sand?

He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on a beach in the shade of a tree. He was also wasn't wearing a shirt, but someone had put their shirt on him like a blanket.

_Who's shirt is this?_

_/Hiwatari's/_

_What?_

_/Hiwatari gave you his shirt so that you wouldn't be to cold in the shade. And the reason he put you in the shade is so that you wouldn't burn in the sun/_

_Why did he take my shirt off?_

_/It was ripped from falling into that tree/_

Daisuke looked near the shoreline and saw a blue haired boy sitting shirtless and looking out at the water.

The red head got up, taking Satoshi's shirt with him, and went and sat next to the boy.

Satoshi seemed a bit surprised to him. (A/n Satoshi doesn't really get surprised but you know what I mean)

"Here's your shirt," Daisuke said handing the shirt back to it's owner.

Satoshi took it but didn't say anything.

"Thank you."

"..."

Daisuke looked out at the water. It really was beautiful.

"You're welcome."

_13CC: Wow! This is the longest fic I've ever written! Please review. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this one. I'm working on the second chapter right now and it should be up with in the week._


	2. Chapter Two

_13CC: Here's the second chapter! It didn't take to long for me to update huh? I literally just uploaded the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

Over view: They're back at the cabin and everyone is showering after the hike. Satoshi already washed and Daisuke just left to go shower. Now Satoshi is alone in the cabin.

Satoshi's fingers flew across the key board of his laptop. Soft clicks filled the air. Suddenly the door banged open and Saehara Takeshi walked in.

The young reporter glanced at Satoshi before grabbing Daisuke's bed and begining to drag it out of the cabin. (A/n They aren't heavy or very big beds)

"I was jumping on my bed and it broke," He stated before pulling the bed out the door. Satoshi just watched him and then turned back to his work.

_/Where is the little Niwa brat going to sleep now/_

_/He is NOT sleeping in the bed with us/_

_/I won't let him/ _Krad said in a threatening voice.

_I'll do what you want. Just let Daisuke sleep with me until he gets another bed._

_/... fine, but you must keep your promise Satoshi-sama/_

Satoshi could hear the smirk in Krad's voice and the way he said those words made shivers run up the boy's spine.

_/I can still make you shiver/ _Krad said mentally putting a hand on Satoshi's cheek. Satoshi pushed him away and then returned to his work.

Awhile later Daisuke returned with wet hair. He looked over at where his bed should be, and then turned to Satoshi who was still clicking away at his laptop.

"Where's my bed?" He asked.

"The reporter took it," Satoshi answered without looking up.

"Takeshi? Why did he take my bed?"

"He broke his from jumping on it," He explained still not looking up.

"Oh. I guess I'll sleep on the floor then..."

"You don't have to," Satoshi said, looking at Daisuke.

"What? You mean share the bed?" Daisuke was blushing and he sounded very shocked.

"Yes," The older boy said turning back to his work.

"O-okay." Daisuke just stood there not sure of what to do. There was still awhile before dinner.

_I guess I could sketch._

Daisuke opened his bag and pulled out his sketch book and a pencil. He sat down on the floor so that his back was resting against Satoshi's bed. Daisuke was never really sure about what he was going to draw. He would just think for a bit and then his hand would automatically start to draw something. Once he saw what he was drawing he would finish the sketch.

The red head thought about everything that had happened that day. He also thought about what might happen tomorrow. He looked down at his sketch and blushed for he had started to draw Satoshi!

Daisuke never left a piece of art unfinished so he continued to draw.

_I hope he doesn't look down and see what I'm drawing!_

_/I think he'd like it/_

_Shut up! He would think I'm a freak!_

_/A _gay_ freak. And yeah I'd think that too if you drew a picture of me like that/_

_Like what? _

"Ah!"

Daisuke had started to draw Satoshi with out a shirt typing on his laptop.

"What are you drawing?" Satoshi asked looking down at Daisuke's paper.

"No don't look at it!" Daisuke cried hugging the sketch book so that picture hidden. "I- uh- don't like people to see my work until it's finished."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter. Instead he shut his laptop and stood up as the dinner bell rang.

At dinner Satoshi sat by himself in the far corner. Daisuke saw the blunette staring at him the whole time though. It made him uncomfortable and he told himself that Satoshi wasn't looking at him, but at something, or someone, else.

_/He's staring at you/ _Dark said for the five hundredth time that night.

_He's not looking at me. He's looking at someone else._

_/Who else would Hiwatari be looking at/_

_I don't know! Maybe he's staring at a picture on the wall. Or he's lost in thought._

_/Go to the bathroom/_

_What? Why?_

_/If he's not looking at you then when you go to the bathroom he'll keep staring in this direction/_

_Fine if it'll make you shut up._

Daisuke stood up and walked out of the mess hall. Satoshi's eyes followed him the whole way.

_/Told you so/_

That night as Daisuke was getting into his pajamas he again felt someone's eyes watching the whole time he was changing.

The two boys got into bed. Daisuke felt very awkward, but Satoshi just kept his usual calm look.

Daisuke was laying on the right side of the bed so that he was in between Satoshi and the wall. The younger boy lay facing the wall. It was less embarrassing that way.

After a long time of silence Daisuke asked, "Hey Satoshi? What was it you wanted to tell me today in the woods?"

"What?"

"What did you want to tell me in the woods?" Daisuke asked again rolling over to face Satoshi, who was laying on his back looking at the red haired boy next to him.

Satoshi smiled (A/n A rare occurrence) and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Daisuke smiled back. Then rolled over so he was again facing the wall. The smaller boy fell asleep quickly.

Daisuke kept moving and rolling over. He grabbed Satoshi's shirt and pulled himself up so that his head was laying on Satoshi's chest. Then Daisuke stopped moving.

The blue haired teen fell asleep with the smaller boy using him as a pillow. He didn't mind though. Not at all.

Daisuke woke up in the middle of the night. He lifted his head and realized that he had been sleeping with it on Satoshi's chest.

Suddenly an all to familiar feeling swept through his body and caused him to get very hot.

Quickly Daisuke crawled over Satoshi, careful not to wake him, and ran outside.

Then he transformed.

_13CC: I have ideas for the third chapter and I'll start writing it today! This is the funnest story I've ever written! (Hey funnest isn't a word!) I really hope you're enjoying it as much as I am! I'll update as soon as possible!_


	3. Chapter Three

_13CC: Third chapter! This coming along pretty well I think. This chapter is the reason I changed the rating to T. It's for hinted rape. _

Over view: Daisuke just woke up.

Satoshi, who _still_ hadn't fallen asleep, felt Daisuke crawl over him and then watched him as he ran out the door. The reason Satoshi was not asleep yet was not because he couldn't sleep, but because he didn't want to sleep.

When Satoshi slept it meant that Krad could get into his dreams. He hated having to deal with Krad. The worst part about tonight was that he had promised Krad that he would do whatever Krad wanted. And Krad would force Satoshi to keep his promise. There was no way of tricking him out of it. The only way to keep him at bay was to not sleep.

Daisuke re-entered the cabin awhile later. He crawled slowly and carefully over Satoshi because he thought Satoshi was asleep and didn't want to wake him.

The blunette's eyelids were getting very heavy. He hadn't slept at all the night before so that Krad wouldn't touch him. There was no way he was going to stay up tonight as well.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's thin waist before falling asleep.

**Satoshi's Dream:**

"_Satoshi-sama you finally decided to join me," came Krad's voice, holding the promise of a long painful night._

_Satoshi said nothing as Krad pushed him down on to a bed and got on top of him. If Satoshi didn't keep his promise Krad would kill Daisuke._

Satoshi and Daisuke both woke with a start as a loud bell rang through the silent camp grounds. It was the breakfast bell.

Daisuke blushed as he realized that Satoshi was holding on to him.

The older boy slowly slid his arms off from the fire eyed boy, and the two of them got out of bed.They dressed and went to breakfast, which consisted of just about every breakfast food imaginable.

After breakfast they were to change into their swimsuits and meet on the beach.

"Today we are just going to hang out on the beach," The teacher told her class. "You can go exploring over by those caves, " she gestured towards a cliff that had two huge caves carved into the rock, "but you _must_ stay with your partner if you go."

Excited whispers broke out through the crowd of students.

"Tonight we will be going to fireworks on the side of hill behind the campground!" She cried over the voices of the kids. "You can go play now!"

"YAY!"

Almost everyone ran straight for the water. Daisuke was headed that way too until he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back. He felt his back bump into the persons chest. Looking up he saw Satoshi staring down at him.

"What is it?"

"Let's go to the caves."

"Okay..."

_/Why are you going with him? He'll probably kill you and then throw your body into a dark corner where no body would ever find you/_

_Satoshi wouldn't do that!_

_/So you're calling him Satoshi now huh/_

_He told me to! _Daisuke cried blushing. Dark just crossed his arms and smirked. (A/n Before Daisuke called Satoshi 'Hiwatari' when he was talking to Dark)

Daisuke looked up and realized that they were in the caves. Satoshi as standing in front of him looking down into his eyes. Fire met ice. The younger boy stood there in a daze even after Satoshi looked away.

The two of them walked around exploring the cave in silence. Daisuke followed close behind the blunette the whole way. The older boy noticed, but didn't comment on it.

After a long time of walking the boys found themselves on top of the cliff above the caves over looking the sea. Daisuke realized that he had been staring at the boy ahead of him. He shook his head as if to clear it from strange thoughts.

_Why was I staring at him?_

_/Because you love him. Duh/_

_What? I do not!_

_/Daisuke you reacted to him last night/_

"Daisuke!" Satoshi yelled.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he right near the edge of the cliff! He felt someone grab his arm and pull him backwards. Satoshi pulled the smaller boy back causing him to land in the older boy's lap.

They both just sat there for a moment in shock. Then the ground began to shake and it broke apart from the cliff taking the two boys with it.

They landed hard of a rock ledge bellow. Both had ended up on their feet that were now tingling horribly at the impact. Satoshi quickly noticed that more of the cliff was about to fall. He pushed Diasuke up against the side of the cliff as a huge chunk of rock smashed past the young Hikari's back.

Once again they paused. Daisuke could hear his heart beating in his ears. Or maybe that was Satoshi's heart? The older boy's body was pressed against his own, holding the red head firmly against the cliff. The blunette's hand were placed on either side of Daisuke's head.

Without thinking Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satosh in a hug. He fell down to knees dragging the older boy with him. The two of them stayed there hugging for what felt like hours, but what was in fact, was merely a few minutes.

_/You do love him don't you/_

_I- I do._

_13CC: I'm writing the fourth chapter right now. Don't worry it'll be up very soon._


	4. Chapter Four

_13CC: Okay everyone this is the last chapter. I hope you've liked the story and just so you know this the first fanfiction I've ever finished that wasn't one chapter._

Everyone was getting ready for the fireworks. It was some special holiday for the towns people. The class was going to go to the side of the hill and ride up a chair lift and then they were going to sit on the lift while they watched the fireworks.

Satoshi, Daisuke, Risa, Riku, Masahiro and Takeshi were the last students left to get on one of the chairs. Unfortunately there was only one chair left. It was meant to seat two people, but could hold a lot of weight.

"We can all fit in together," Riku said looking at the wide seat. "We can sit people on top of each other."

"All right but be very careful," The teacher warned.

Takeshi, Masahiro and Satoshi sat on the chair. Risa sat on Takeshi, Riku sat on Masahiro, and Daisuke sat on Satoshi. (A/n Lucky!)

It was awkward to be sitting on the older boy's lap, but Daisuke sort of liked it. Okay he really liked it. It was only weird because he wasn't sure that Satoshi was enjoying himself.

The fireworks began to shoot up into the sky. It was beautiful. The black night sky filled with lovely colors and shapes. The loud booms of the exploding rockets reminded Daisuke of the thunderstorms which he loved to listen to.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Daisuke's waist and hugged him close. Satoshi.

"Aren't they beautiful?" The blunette whispered in his ear.

"Yes," Daisuke agreed. A small blush crept on to his cheeks. "Hey Satoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Ore suki maro," Daisuke said resting his head on Satoshi's shoulder. The words shocked the Hikari, but not in a bad way. It was like a dream come true sort of shock.

"I love you too," He said hugging Daisuke closer.

Then at the same time both of the boys felt a strange tingly sensation deep in the pit of their stomachs. They felt like they had just been brain washed, and were about to float away. Suddenly they felt very empty.

Both of them knew what had happened. Satoshi held Daisuke closer in happiness. The red head felt a tear fall down his cheek as he watched a purple firework explode.

_Dark? Dark?_

There was silence. No would answer his call ever again.

END


End file.
